Surviving the Aftermath
by dewdrop721
Summary: Nine teens were connected to the world around them. After a disaster occurs they are cutoff form society, with only each other. Can they survive until hep arrives? Or will there differences conquer them. Only time will tell..but its slowly running out. AU
1. The Interrogation Room Courtney

**The Interrogation Room- 7:30 A.M.**

**Detective Riggs**

So Miss Shay...can you give us your account of what happened aboard the plane?

**Courtney**

There isn't much to tell you Detective Riggs. We hadn't been in the plane very long. After about two hours, I'd say…things just started going wrong. [She looks down at her feet]

**Detective Riggs**

Did you see Ezekiel Peters anywhere near the terminal?

**Courtney**

Yes. He sort of just faded into the background. Not to be mean or anything, but after coming to Independence High from being homeschooled forever, he just didn't fit in. Sometimes I saw him sitting alone and things got worse for him after everyone found out he was sexist. _Now, _I know that his father taught him to be that way, but then I just sort of avoided him. People picked on him…girls _hated_ him.

**Detective Riggs**

Did Mr. Peters seem to exhibit any abnormal behavior?

**Courtney**

Well…he seemed nervous. Jittery. He sort of stayed away from everyone else…Wait… [Horror appears on her face] [Her eyes widen in realization] Did he…did he do something to the plane?

**Detective Riggs**

[Pauses] Is that what you believe?

**Courtney**

[Pauses] It's what I believe you think. I never thought…that he was capable of…that. But then again I never thought the plane would crash. [She holds her arms with an upset expression]

[The clock ticks second by second and tension grows in the now silent room.]

**Detective Riggs**

Miss Shay, we have reason to believe that Ezekiel Peters tampered with the plane with the intent to crash it.

**Courtney**

He was aboard the flight! I saw him! He was one the people who died! I know because I found his dead body! [Tears begin to fill her eyes]

**Detective Riggs**

We know. Miss…would you like to take a break? Go get some air? [Concern shows on his visage]

**Courtney**

No…no thank you...I mean I guess I see the whole thing more clearly now. He decided to take the people who made his life hell with him and…the innocent people...Oh well... [Tears openly run down her face]

**Detective Riggs**

Miss, we don't have to continue at this moment. You can come back, you know. [he holds out a tissue to her]

**Courtney**

[Accepting the tissue, she wipes her eyes] I know…But I feel like I'd like to see this through. Everything…is different. I'm different now. And I think I could finally put this behind me once this whole case closes. Those other people…they don't get the chance to try to make this right. But I do…and ...and I guess maybe they can be at peace once the story is told.

**Detective Riggs**

As you wish Miss Shay…with all these combined statements we can finally close this case.

**Courtney**

[Looking him in the eyes] Survivors…I really do think that's what we were. It was more than just living through the disaster. We had to survive through the aftermath, stuck with people we hated or didn't know…And we had to keep trying to live even when it felt like hope had died.

**Detective Riggs**

Well said. Courtney, are you ready to begin?

**Courtney **

Yes, I am.

[The investigators behind the two-way switch the recorder back on. And the teen girl begins her tale.]


	2. The Accused and the Apathetic

Most teens today are never truly alone. They have cell phones. They have sidekicks. iPhones. Laptops. In some way they are always connected to the world. For eight teens this generalization was untrue. They were most definitely an exception.

They were cut off from the world with only each other.

This series of events began less morbidly. It was set in motion as some well-meaning school advisor planned a school trip.

Eight students in particular, each in their own way became a part of the trip.

"Look Duncan, we've had enough!"

"You promised this was the last time honey."

Two exasperated parents were met with an uncaring gaze from their teen son.

Dressed in black with chains and piercings he looked every inch a delinquent. Though he had beautiful teal eyes, they only held a blatant look of apathy.

"Duncan, why did you lock Harold Reeves in a locker?",asked his mom, desperate for an answer. Sheila Winters loved her son. She truly did. She steadfastly refused to believe that he was truly bad. She knew, despite the overwhelming amount of evidence to disprove it, that her son had a good heart on the inside.

Knowing how quickly the situation could lead to a fight, she did the only thing she could.

"Duncan, sweetie, go to your room, okay? We'll talk later."

She watched sadly as her young son trudged up the stairs to his room.

He was always the black sheep of the family. In a family full of cops, he was the only delinquent.

It hadn't always been that way. Her son and husband just couldn't get along. She thought that if they could just talk it out, they could finally get along.

Or kill each other.

"Carlotta, you're being too soft on the boy. He's a bad seed. I'm thinking about shipping him off to military school.", spat her husband angrily. Carlotta, usually calm and even tempered, could no longer hold back her temper.

"That bad seed you're talking about is OUR son! I'M being too soft? You're being too hard on him! If you would just give him a chance, instead of always accusing him, maybe he could prove you wrong. And he WILL NOT go to military school. I have a better idea.", she finished.

She walked over to the living room table and picked up a flyer she had retrieved form Duncan's book bag.

What? So sue her for being a worried mother. She was only trying to keep him out of trouble.

"I think a little time away from here will do him so good." At 4'7 Carlotta just had a way of making people listen.

She smiled triumphantly as her husband took the colorful flyer with a huff of impatience.

Even though she would never say it aloud the two were very alike. Derek and Duncan Winters were stubborn, hard-headed, adamant and set in their ways. Both were tough and complete softies on the inside. They were smart and strategic. Hot-headed for sure, but still good people. They even looked alike. Even now Duncan looked like a younger version of his father, albeit with dyed and spiky hair. If they would just look past their differences and stop being belligerent there could finally be some peace. Hopefully distance would help them cool down.

Courtney Chanel Shay was in need of a coffee. To be specific she needed a green tea and peppermint frappucino with fresh mint mixed in. She looked at her expensive Juicy Couture watch as she marched down the hallway in her Marc Jacob pumps. With a cute pleated, plaid skirt and quarter sleeve sweater top she looked organized from top to bottom. She also looked considerably well off. As the daughter of a well-known plastic surgeon and a successful lawyer, Courtney really had no reason to worry about her financial needs.

What she needed to worry about was her grade point average. Currently holding a 4.0, she was a perfect A+ student. She had to make sure she maintained that though. And that she had enough extracurricular activities. Colleges always looked at those. At least the good ones, anyway. And of course, Courtney couldn't just go to a good college. She needed the best.

She was already expected to follow in her family's footsteps and be successful. She was doing quite well in that aspect. She had been in debate, orchestra, chorus, drama, student counsel, the food drive, soccer, cheerleading and kickboxing. Anyone would think she was a well rounded girl.

"More like overworked", she thought sarcastically. Never one to give in, she shook off her thoughts of being tired as she stopped by her locker to grab her Louis Vuitton and a flyer they had been circulating throughout the school.

A trip, huh? It sounded relaxing. Peaceful. If all went as planned, her parents would have no possible way to object and she would be at some faraway spa or beach. She could almost feel the sun on her mocha skin. As she climbed into her car, Courtney's mind was a million miles away for once, finally dreaming instead of working.

Walking into the home gym, Courtney got onto the treadmill. Turning the machine up to its highest setting, Courtney began to take out her frustration on herself. At least she would stay thin, she reflected sarcastically.

She hated her parents. Hated them. It was a fair exchange since they didn't love her.

They had said no.

No.

Why in the hell did they say no?

Oh…because they thought she could better use her time studying or doing something towards her career.

Feeling herself beginning to slow down, she pushed herself harder. She couldn't believe them! The school year was almost over. Hadn't she worked enough? Did they even care about what she wanted? When would it ever be enough to make them proud?

Jumping off the treadmill she ran over to her father's punching bag and pulled on her boxing gloves. She doubted he even used it once after buying the damn thing. With an annoyed shrug she gave it a right hook filled with all her frustration and anger.

Again.

And again.

Left hook.

Jabs.

She pounded it until her breathing was ragged, her whole body punished and worn out, and until every ounce of her seething anger had cooled to a dull, sting of irritation. With a sigh, she dropped her gloves and dragged herself to her bedroom. With one last bit of exertion, she plopped onto her bed, looking up at the designer lights that dotted her ceiling.

As she let her eyes close and reveling in the silence, it was interrupted by knocks on her door. Not a minute later, her mother stepped in, stiletto heels clicking on Courtney's hardwood floor.

"Courtney, your father and I only want the best for you. You know that.", said her mother in a clipped tone.

Courtney gave no response as she lay still on her back, eyes closed as if she couldn't stand the sight of the woman who gave birth to her.

Vera Shay sighed at her daughter's indifference; she looked like a reflection of her mother and the attitude only made it more shocking just how alike they truly were.

"Courtney, if you want to be successful in life, sometimes that means sacrifices. You understand that don't you?"

She heard a mumbled "Of course, Mother."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Well, if you want to be childish and pout, then I won't tell you your good news."

"What is it Mother?",she asked in monotone.

"Your father and I decided, after discussing it some more, that we'll allow you to go on that silly trip of yours."

"Really? Oh thank you, Mother!", Courtney jumped and hugged her mother.

Quickly prying her daughter off her, she responded, "It's only because you maintained an adequate grade point average. Also, upon return, you will be attending an internship I looked into. I highly recommend that you enjoy this break while you can."

Primly straightening her expensive clothes, she strutted out the room as if she hadn't just decided her daughter's life, without even asking her thoughts on the matter.

Courtney carefully kept her face at a smile.

No need to scowl. That only gave you wrinkles anyway. She wasn't going to let her mother ruin her happy moment.

Who cared anyway?

Because in two weeks, she would be far away from her parents.

Those two could sit and argue and bicker all they wanted.

She'd be free and working on her tan.


	3. The Gothic and the Bitchy

Gwendolyn Beatrice Cadaver sat on the fence drawing. She was in her quiet place. Today she needed it. She really did. It was the anniversary of the day when her father had left them. Her brother was too young to remember how he would get drunk and yell.

She hated him.

Her own father.

She couldn't stand her own flesh and blood.

But, oh well, that's life.

When she needed to escape she came here. No one else really would, considering the fence overlooked an old cemetery. Most people found it creepy or scary. After all, the dead were there, in their eternal resting places, bones bleached white with age and haunting silence of long gone memories permeated the stale air.

She wasn't one of those people. They were just dead. They weren't coming back to haunt anyone or to walk the earth with their spindly limbs and open coffins. They were gone. For their family members, it was sad but true.

Oh well, she shrugged in her mind. Just another fact of life. No running away from it or escaping it. She sighed as she sketched the moon. The cemetery was an okay place to her. It was quiet. It was away from her family's annoying antics.

And look around… since everyone else here was dead, there was no one to judge her. To try to define her. She knew who she was. She knew she was a depressive Goth. She could comprehend the fact that she wasn't some chirpy, pleasant teen girl.

It was also very clear that with her ghostly, pale complexion that she probably fit in better with the ancient skeletons. She didn't need others to psychoanalyze her.

With a sigh she looked down at the subject of her sketch. Ironic, wasn't it? She had begun with the moon, but it was now background noise. The main attraction was now the resident musician of the school, Trent Williams.

Gwen was almost horrified by what she had done. If anyone else had been here they would've e probably assumed she liked him. She didn't, okay?

So what if he was charming, handsome, and a musician? Gwendolyn was no teenage airhead. She was not shallow. And she would not fall head over heels for some popular guy.

Never, she thought resolutely, as she crumbled the artwork and tossed it back over her shoulder.

Sure the environmentalists would be all over her ass, but then again, she wouldn't have cared anyway,

Pushing another branch out of her face, the Goth continued walking down the long overgrown trail. Gwen was on her way home when she heard it. The annoying sound of her brother's voice. Why of all the bloody people in this world did he have to come intrude on her sweet silence?

"What is it Darius?", she sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to have him be the nosy, irritating little brother he always was.

"Mom wants you to come home now. I don't know why, though. I mean what did I do to get a creepy, weirdo sister?"

It was a moment later that he was holding his head after the agitated, moody Goth had whacked him with her sketchbook.

"Leave then. I really don't give a damn what your geeky, little friends or anyone else thinks of me", she replied apathetically as she walked through the front door of her house.

"I'm telling Mom ",Darius yelled as he pushed past her.

"Again, that bothers me how?",she said as hung up her scarf and pulled off her hat. As she passed the mirror that hung in the hallway, she could see her teal and black hair hand gotten messed up.

Patting her hair back down, she pulled out a tube of her favorite lipstick. Watching her reflection, she carefully applied another coat of 'Black as Night'.

"Gwendolyn, could you come here?",called her mother.

Gwen popped the cap back on her lipstick as she trudged to the kitchen. She hoped for the life of her that it wasn't another lecture. She would kill herself if it was.

"Gwen, I have a surprise for you!"

Oh no...She really didn't have time for this. Her mom was always trying to cheer her up. Ironic wasn't it? As pessimistic as Gwen herself was, her mother was a perpetually, happy person.

"It's that trip from your school! I signed you up for it!" Her mom smiled a bright, happy smile at her daughter.

Gwen almost couldn't repress her signature scowl. There was no way in hell she wanted to spend any time with those idiots form school. A week with them?

She would most likely be brain dead by the time they got off the plane.

Even though the idea of going appalled her, she smiled. Gwen knew her mother would be crushed if she refused and honestly, all her mother was trying to do was help.

"Wow…thanks Mom. It sounds…like a ton of fun." So maybe Gwen wasn't the best actress.

"Are you sure? If you don't want to go, I'll try to get the deposit back.",her mother finished sadly.

"NO! I mean, of course I'm happy! I was just worried about the money." Gwen tried her best then to look joyful. As much as she denied caring what others thought, she loved her mom. Maybe she didn't understand her, but, oh well.

I mean her mom was single, had two kids, a busy job and money was just a little above none. Yet and still Joy Brooks always found a smile for her children and tried her hardest to bring them gits and make sure they were happy.

Her two children bickered and fought constantly, but both agreed to try to make nice in front of there mother. After all there was no reason to trouble her.

No possible reason to make the smile leave her face.

"Thanks, Mom. It's the perfect gift."

"Oh, its fine dear. I love you." Gwen could hardly breathe as her mother gave her a bone crushing hug. And even though Gwen wasn't usually a touchy feely person she returned it and replied, "I love you too, Mom."

"What did I get myself into?" she Gwen thought.

Heather Nakamura was entirely amused at what she was seeing. Currently a girl was following her around like a sick puppy. This girl, Kaitlin, was so desperate to be her friend. It was a disgusting display, but Heather obliged and humored her.

Little freak.

Heather didn't care for the girl at all. Way too eager to be anyone's friend. And she didn't listen right. When Heather said something you did it. Then. Not later.

When she said jump, you asked how high. That's all there was too it.

Heather had decided to play a game. Nothing new, but it was classic.

She pulled out her new phone and texted her so called 'BFF' Lindsay.

Heather: did you find out?

Lindsay: lyk ya…

Heather: Well, Lindsiot, wat is it?

Lindsay: r u lyk sure I can read her diary? Isn't that lyk braking a law or sumthing?

Heather: NO ITS NOT U TWIT! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

Lindsay: sry Hannah! It says Kathy lyk really lyks Jared.

Heather: OMG! Its Kaitlin! Get it rite for once, you bimbo!

Lindsay: SRY!

Heather snapped her phone shut as she strutted down the hallway. Although Lindsay was her main lackey and BFF, Heather couldn't help but think the blonde girl was dumber than a brick.

Heather's theory was that Lindsay's mother had dropped her on her head as a baby. Or that she'd done a little too many drugs. It was one or the other and no one or anything would convince her otherwise. She was quite certain that her own IQ might've dropped just from having a conversation with the bimbo.

Heather smirked as she thought over the little tidbit. That mousy little freak thought the hot male model of the school would ever look her way. Exactly how much crack was she on?

No matter, she shrugged. It was stupid dreams like that which she loved to crush. Snapping her phone back open she began to text Lindsay again.

Heather: Go find Justin and tell him that u think u saw a talent scout in the cafeteria. And don't screw up this time.

Lindsay: Ok, Hannah! :)

Heather didn't even bother responding to the mentally challenged girl. She had work to do.

"Oh, Kaitlin. I want to talk to you girl to girl, I mean we're friends right?"

"Totally, Heather!", Kaitlin responded eager to be a part of Heather's clique.

"Well, Justin and I are really close friends. Really close and he told me that he was like _so_ into you.", Heather whispered in a sugar-coated voice.

"Really!",Kaitlin squealed, eating up Heather's lies like candy.

"Well of course he is! You're like so hot! Would I lie to you?" Wrapping an arm around the girl and pulling her closer, Heather whispered slyly in her ear, "I wasn't supposed to tell you… but he's going to be waiting in the cafeteria to ask you out!"

Kaitlin's face was filled with joy as she freed herself from Heather's embrace and sprinted to the cafeteria to go find her new boyfriend to be.

Laughing quietly to herself, Heather turned and walked back to her locker, already knowing full well the outcome.

Kaitlin would get turned down and as she would go to run out of the cafeteria, another cheerleader would run into her and 'accidently' spill her tray of food all over the poor girl.

It wasn't new and with each time she played a cruel trick like this on someone else, it grew less and less funny.

But, of course, every girl would tell her that it was simply hilarious. And they'd laugh and joke about it. And when they were certain that she was out of earshot and nowhere near them, they'd be relieved that the bitch hadn't set her sights on them.

Because even Heather knew that she was a bitch. Just as long as she was the bitch who was on top. When you were on top, you got what you wanted. Despite how everyone felt they would suck it up, because they wanted to be like you. And you weren't pathetic. You didn't need anyone to tell you how perfect you were. You just knew.

Heather knew what it felt like to be on the bottom. To be the pathetic little leech people looked down on…and she wouldn't ever go there again.

Grabbing her purse, Heather walked to the parking lot. She had some shopping to do before the trip. Bye bye boring school and hello new wardrobe.


	4. Contemplations and Far Away Aspirations

Noah Vasquez was bored. Not with a particular thing, but with life itself.

He found that people were predictable. He found that they were ignorant and shallow. And honestly they seemed almost brain dead, when compared to himself.

He had yet to find someone who he could recognize as an intellectual equal.

Sitting in the library at his home, Noah was glad to finally have some peace. With six brothers and sisters, there always seemed to be some commotion or chaos.

Especially when they felt the need to bring spouses and all their children.

He'd rather be alone in his golden silence than be stuck with people who rarely listened or noticed him. With that many people, there was bound to be one person left out.

Not very hard to see whom that was.

But Noah had long ago decided that he wasn't bothered by it and that he'd soon be away at some faraway elite college. A nice breath of air from the crowded conditions he was currently in.

A change of scenery would be great, especially since he was running out of private places in his house.

He sat enjoying the silence in the room and thinking. His solitude was soon interrupted as two of his nieces ran into the room screaming and fighting. His eyes snapped opened as one of them jumped in his lap screaming how she'd been wronged by the other.

The other child irritated then picked up a book and promptly threw it the other. Unfortunately, the little girl had good reflexes and ducked just in the nick of time, completely avoiding getting hit and unfortunately leaving Noah's face to take the impact.

Holding back the curses he sincerely wanted to scream, Noah was glad to see his sister coming to get her crazy children.

"Noah, how could you let this happen? You're the adult in the room! Don't let them play by throwing books at each other! Someone could get an eye put out! ",she yelled while waving a book in his face.

"What the hell? If you would teach your children to not act like wild animals then this wouldn't happen!" is what he wanted to say. Wanted being the key word.

His sister, Lynn, was known for her big mouth. She could out talk anyone and with her currently yelling _right_ in his ear, he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

The situation only got worse as his brothers walked past the door arguing over who was going to pay for damages to their cars. Neither of them was willing to say they were at fault. Both seeing Noah then came in, yelling and shouting and looking for Noah to decide who was in the right.

Children screaming. Adults arguing.

Hell, the adults were worse than the kids. It was made even worse by the fact that they were lawyers, doctors, and therapists. And yet and still they couldn't solve their damn problems using their inside voices.

It was no wonder why Noah couldn't stand being in this house. He was pretty sure that the longer he stayed the higher his chances of ending up in an insane asylum grew.

Seeing how nobody seemed to particularly be listening to him, Noah ran off to his bedroom.

The last freaking place in this house that he could call his own. Turning back to the oak door, he locked it and then promptly dropped himself in to his computer chair.

Hearing yells and screams from one of his sister's unruly children, Noah was glad to see a familiar pink flyer sitting on his desk.

There nobody would care if Noah wanted to be a part of their group and he would gladly humor them in that aspect.

After all, Noah was an outsider by choice.

Bridgette Scott stared at the clock, willing it to move faster, as the teacher droned on and on about something.

Usually Bridgette was a good student. She was attentive and respectful. But even so, today was the last day of school and Bridgette was itching to be free from the crowded halls and classrooms. She was ready to feel the warmth of the summer sun on her face.

Looking around, Bridgette could see that she wasn't the only one dying for a taste of freedom. Some students were openly napping in class. Several were listening to ipods or texting. Even Courtney, the model student every teacher dreamed of having, had pulled out her PDA and seemed focused on something other than what their teacher had to say.

Even though the teacher was droning on and on in monotone, she knew that Courtney usually paid attention. Bridgette was certain she knew Courtney better that most, because after all, they were best friends.

Or at least they used to be best friends. Up until the start of this very year, she and Courtney had seemed inseparable. They hung out. They laughed and gossiped and shared their secrets. And above all else, they upheld the promise that they'd made as children to be BFF's until they died, no matter how far their careers or lives took them. A beautiful dream for two young girls, but it would seem that was all it would ever amount to.

It just seemed that it wasn't meant be as Courtney's schedule began to fill up more and more. Suddenly Courtney was much too busy to hang out with Bridgette anymore. And when Bridgette called her house, Courtney's mother made it quite clear that her daughter had no time for such 'inconsequential' things.

Bridgette took the hint. She wasn't going to keep hanging around where she wasn't wanted. Sometimes they spoke in the halls, but they were acquaintances from now on. Their friendship was in the past and as much as she wasn't happy about it, it was just a sad fact of life. You can't force someone to be your friend if they didn't wish to be.

Bridgette just didn't believe in conflict…so she passively let go of a friend.

Shaking her head, she thought back to her thoughts of freedom. Of surfing on some exotic beach on the school trip.

What had happened was in the past and no matter how much she wanted to change it, she didn't see a way for that to happen.

Suddenly the bell rang, pulling Bridgette form her thoughts. Grabbing her bag, she raced form the classroom, eager to finally be released from those confining white walls.


	5. Freedom to Dream and Hints of Suspicion

Trent Michaels was glad to finally be free from school. He was in his favorite place, an old café with a bar and entertainment. There, he got paid to do what he loved the most, which was playing music.

Ever since he was young he'd loved music. Before long he was playing any instrument he could get his hands on. Most of them he soon lost interest in, but then he found a guitar.

It was like love at first sight. He wasn't the best, but he was enchanted by it. He would play whenever he got the chance and practiced until his fingers practically bled. And his struggles were rewarded as he grew better and more talented. Soon it was as if he had found his calling.

His grandfather, always supportive of his dreams, helped him get a little closer to his dream of becoming a famous musician. Before his ninth birthday he gave him a guitar of his very own. Passed down from his grandfathers own father, it wasn't new.

But it was his. And Trent loved it.

Unfortunately, his grandfather didn't live to see him accomplish his dream. He died on Trent's ninth birthday. Trent was crushed.

His grandfather had always supported him, telling him there was nothing he couldn't do if he put his mind to it. He was funny and wise.

More so than ever, Trent was determined to accomplish his dream. If not for himself, then for his Grandfather, who had always helped him along the way.

His dream however, did not fit into the future his father had planned for him. One afternoon after another argument with his father, Trent had run off. He didn't have a particular place in mind, just anywhere his father wasn't. He was suffocating under all those expectations and honestly he needed some room to breathe or he would just explode. Walking down a street not far from his school, his luck seemed to only get worse.

As everyone knows, when one is already depressed, Mother Nature likes to add to the mood, by giving you a little rain. For Trent, she was extra generous, as he was caught in the sudden downpour with no umbrella.

Cursing his luck, Trent ran into the first building he could find, hoping to avoid the sudden storm. Looking out the window, it seemed the storm had only worsened as thunder rumbled through the air, following the blinding flashes of lightning.

There was no way he'd be able to walk home in that. Sighing, Trent finally stopped to look at his surroundings.

He was surprised to find a crowd of people cheering on some teens performing on a small stage.

It wasn't long before Trent was enthralled by what he'd seen. The whole atmosphere was so laidback…and after tasting the food and just sitting and listening to good music, he realized something.

He'd totally forgotten about being angry and upset. To be honest with himself, he'd rather be here than at home, where he'd have to hear how his dream was crazy or his chances of making it were miniscule.

It wasn't long, before he'd talked to the band and heard something that changed his life. The band had played their last show that very night.

"Sorry, dude. We'd love to keep playing but our lead singer had to quit. He's moving away in a few days and without a singer…well we're screwed."

"I might have a solution…",Trent said as he picked up one of the guitars and started playing one of the songs he'd been working on.

Call it fate, but they needed a singer and Trent needed a band. After talking to the manager, Trent had been allowed to join.

Usually, Trent and his band mates would show up and play a few songs and put on a show. It wasn't fame, but at least there was an audience to play for.

It also was the last place Trent's father would ever show up, which was a blessing itself. No matter how much he told his father he hated the very idea, Darren Michaels was adamant that his son would be some big shot accountant or lawyer. Trent tried to compromise, but the idea of being trapped behind a desk, filling out paperwork from 9 to 5 made him want to throw up.

Each time he imagined it, he was sure that he died a little inside. That just didn't seem like living.

Putting on a show. Feeling the audience's excitement as he took the stage. Now that sounded like heaven.

Picking up his guitar, Trent began to add some more lyrics to the song he'd written.

In a day, he'd be somewhere far away from his father's boring aspirations. And maybe he would even find some inspiration of his own.

"Yo, Trent! Dude, we go on in five!",yelled the drum player, Jake.

Picking up his guitar, Trent left the room and got ready to take the stage.

As the light dimmed and the crowd began to roar in anticipation, Trent played the first riff of the song and listened as they chanted his name.

His thoughts disappeared as his fingers strummed his guitar and he sang out the words the song.

He was truly in his element.

Beth Porter was excited. Ecstatic ,actually.

She was at the airport about to leave on the school trip. For the young, country girl this would be her first time on a plane.

She had only recently moved to the town Arbor Place to stay with her aunt. To her it seemed like a breath of fresh air. Life on the farm with her parents had been nice, but she had dreams. Ambitions.

She wanted to see new people, experience new things. There was a whole wide world full of new and exciting stuff and Cobb County, practically in the middle of nowhere, wasn't cutting it.

She felt like she was suffocating from following the same routine day in and day out. She loved her parents and neighbors. And she would miss all her friends, but she had to get out of there before it was too late. She'd be trapped, tied down to someone or have a life set out there and she would miss her chance to see the world.

So when she'd started talking to her Aunt Martha, she'd let it slip that she was searching for bigger and better places. Her Aunt Martha had been only too happy to tell her about the school near her apartment, Independence High.

Independence High was a great school and if Beth's parents didn't mind, then Beth could come live with her and attend it.

With enough pleading and begging, Beth had gotten her wish. She wasn't exactly a VIP at school, but…Okay, she wasn't even a social butterfly, but she just knew that if she kept trying she'd make more friends.

And maybe then life would begin.

As Beth dragged her bags through the terminal, she saw Ezekiel Peters. She might not have been the most popular person at Independence High, but at least she wasn't him.

It was like open season and everyone was out for him. Once the girls had found out that he was sexist, they had automatically hated him. Guys avoided him so they wouldn't incur the wrath of their girlfriends. He was teased…beaten. And in order to avoid becoming an outcast, a leper, so to speak, people ignored him. They shunned him. Beth felt bad for him, but she knew she did the same.

She looked at him oddly as he walked over to a guard and they began to converse secretively. Ezekiel followed him to a room marked "Personnel Only" and slipped in. As the door shut, Beth felt confusion wash over her, but hearing an announcement over the intercom, she began to leave. It wasn't her business. And it wasn't like they were doing anything seriously evil. So Beth recollected her stuff and, ignoring the nagging feeling that said all was not quite right, she continued on her way.

After all, she had ignored him for this long. Why start caring now?

**A/N: So I left a little hint at what's going to happen. Now that all the main characters have been introduced, I can finally start getting to the good part! If anyone has any ideas that they feel belong in this story, complaints or just constructive criticism then leave a review. I'm always looking for ways to make a story more exciting to the reader. And if any of you are following the story Contentment, then sorry for taking so long, but I will update and I'm writing up the latest chapter now. Feel free to send in any OCs you might have, because they might just end up in the story very soon!**


End file.
